


[podfic] It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

by reena_jenkins, Saone



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Black Friday, Captain Awesome - Freeform, Emergency room, Grand Romantic Gesture, Holiday-Induced Craziness, M/M, Meet-Cute, Podfic, Shopping, Toy Scalpers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saone/pseuds/Saone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"AU. It’s Black Friday, the biggest shopping day of the year, and Jensen has been given an almost impossible task: find the hottest toy of the holiday season for his nephew, or face his sister-in-law’s wrath. Unfortunately, there's a big, hazel-eyed obstacle in the way."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/31972) by saone. 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Length:** 00:41:03  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(J2\)%20_It's%20The%20Most%20Wonderful%20Time%20Of%20The%20Year_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)


End file.
